


Honeymoon

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Nipples, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: It's their honeymoon, and Moomin is rather eager to spend it with his husband, Snufkin





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OurLittleSecretOkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLittleSecretOkay/gifts).

> @OurLittleSecretOkay has been more than patient with me waiting for this smut; I hope you enjoy it friend!!!!

Moomin let out a loud moan as Snufkin kissed his neck, left paw slowly stroking behind Moomin’s left ear, right paw stroking Moomin’s shaft. Snufkin, the wonder that he was, had found a discreet “adult shop”, and had purchased lubrication. It wasn’t that they hadn’t tried things prior to their honeymoon, but it was decided that lubrication would be far more advantageous for them both. So they had both waited, Moomin (barely able to) hibernated in the winter and Snufkin explored far into the south, returning with the much needed item.  
Their wedding had been small, hardly announced to anyone. Not for the lack of support or any naysayers (for there were many same sex couples in the valley and Snufkin told of couples he met in the south and on his travels), but because Snufkin hadn’t wanted a lot of fuss or stress and frankly Moomin had just wanted to get Snufkin off alone on their own. Not just for the sex, of course. He had truly missed Snufkin. He wanted to hold paws and talk about Snufkin’s adventures (if Snufkin wanted to share), to explore the mountains and to canoe over lakes and to fish at night. But yes, the sex was a rather anticipated factor. 

Now Moomin was kicking his feet as his lover, his husband, gently played with him. 

“Please—please, Snufkin—” Moomin grunted, trying to reclaim some form of dignity and sentience. It was hard when Snufkin’s right paw trailed up to the tip, gently rubbing it. Moomin let out a shuddering moan. “Wha—what can I do for you?” 

“This is fine with me for now,” Snufkin replied gruffly, his face flushed. He was hiding under his hat. Moomin frowned slightly, biting the bottom of his lip as his stomach tingled. He lifted up Snufkin’s hat, who was rather red. “I guess I’m just a bit nervous, truth be told.” Snufkin stopped his teasing. Moomin wanted him to continue, oh how he wanted it to continue on, but he wanted to make sure that Snufkin was comfortable. 

“Of course, of course.” Moomin tried to slow down his breathing. “Do we need to stop? I don’t mind.” 

“You sure?” Snufkin looked at Moomin’s massive erection. He raised his eyebrows and gave Moomin a lazy grin that sent Moomin’s heart fluttering. Moomin blushed.

“Ah. I can try to make it smaller? Less hard? Or we can just not do anything at all. Do you want to go for a walk? Or a swim? The lake is frigid cold, which is what I might need.” 

“You’d do that for me?” 

“I’d do anything for you, Snufkin.”  
Moomin was surprised when Snufkin flung off his hat and began to eagerly kiss Moomin all over his face, gently pushing Moomin back so that their mouths could touch. Moomin grasped at Snufkin’s smock as Snufkin’s tongue roamed around Moomin’s mouth. Sighting deeply, Moomin played with Snufkin’s hair, trying to keep his hips from bucking forward. He tried to keep as still as possible, to keep Snufkin comfortable. Snufkin, however, had paws that weren’t shy to roaming and Moomin squeaked as he felt two powerful strokes. He thrusted into the third one and gave a horrified groan at his own eagerness while Snufkin broke off, laughing. 

“Do you want me so badly?” Snufkin whispered. 

“Only—only if you want—oh!” Moomin moaned. 

“Then show me—,” Snufkin stopped quite suddenly rolling off of Moomin.  
Moomin sat up, trying to keep himself calm and collected as he crawled to Snufkin. He suddenly wasn’t quite certain to do. 

“Wha—what would you like me to do?” 

“Must I say it out loud?” 

“Yes, do you expect me to read your mind?” 

“I had hoped, yes. You’re quite easy to read.” 

“Oh hush you!” Moomin blushed. “I hope to get to that point with you, but until then, please, what would you like?”

“I—I’m not sure.” Snufkin was quite red in the face. 

“Shall I do to you what you’ve done to me?” 

“S-sure? Yes and no? I—perhaps my clothes. Take them off?” 

“Of course!” Moomin flustered. Thankfully the boots were already off, so the pants slipped off easily. Moomin admired Snufkin’s lower half. 

“Do you like what you see?” 

“Yes.” Moomin replied, rubbing his nose against Snufkin’s. “May I touch?” 

“Please.” 

“Oh! Where is the lube?” 

“I don’t need it quite yet.” 

Snufkin shuddered as Moomin gently stroked the shaft, kissing Snufkin’s neck. 

“Uhh, Moomin? Could you, perhaps—my nipples?” 

“What?” 

“Could you perhaps—li-lick them?”

Moomin startled for a moment before remembering the pinkish-brown small nipples. He remembered how Snufkin would moan and wriggle under him when they were played with. Becoming excited, Moomin started to grapple with Snufkin’s smock. The buttons were impossible! With a grunt of frustration, he ripped the seam of the back, the buttons scattering across the floor of the tents. Frozen, Moomin wasn’t quite sure to do. Snufkin threw back his head and began a belly aching laugh. He slipped from Moomin’s grasp, rolling on the floor laughing. Moomin sat quite still, looking around in a daze at the loose buttons. 

“Oh! My dove, it’s alright!” Snufkin wheezed. 

“Please let me die now.” 

“This is hysterically funny.” 

“No it’s not! I’ve ruined your smock!” 

“We can gather the buttons and stitch them back together.” 

“Truly?” 

“Truly my dove, please don’t worry. I’d rather you seduce me instead.” 

“Only when you stop laughing.” Moomin pouted. 

Snufkin took a bit before he calmed down. By then, their libidos needed encouragement. Breaking out the lube, both were shocked at how it tingled, how sensitive they became. Snufkin whimpered while Moomin licked at him, treating Snufkin’s body like it was a delicious treat. Finally Snufkin, in the middle of being teased, gave a warning cry and released in heavy spurts. Grinning, Moomin hugged his shuddering husband close to him. Snufkin breathed in heavily while Moomin gently cleaned him off, whispering words of love and comfort. Despite the ache between his legs, Moomin almost wanted to just sit like this. To see Snufkin lose himself so fully and completely at Moomin’s touch, at his mouth—that was almost fulfilling enough. Snufkin asked for a glass of water, and quite frankly Moomin needed it too.  
So Moomin was surprised, when finished with the water, at how Snufkin poured lube on Moomin’s right paw, specifically his fingers. 

“Are you ready?” Snufkin asked calmly, but his amber eyes were blazing with a fire that Moomin hadn’t seen before. It was enticing and addicting to watch. Moomin leaned in to ask what he should be prepared for, but Snufkin gently pressed him down on his shoulders, desperately kissing Moomin. Moomin made a sound of surprise when he felt Snufkin take Moomin’s fingers, placing them up somewhere warm and tight. Snufkin gently rotated Moomin’s wrist, indicating how he wanted to be handled. Moomin complied, fascinated at the faces Snufkin was making. His face was flushed pink and he was biting at his lower lip, breathing heavier. Moomin moved his finger in deeper and Snufkin suddenly sat up, arching his back and emitting a moan. Moomin paused, his complacent mood vanishing completely. He was hard and desperately desiring his spouse. Snufkin sat on him and Moomin slid in gently. They sat and waited, holding paws, murmuring to each other. Checking to see if the other was alright. Slowly Snufkin rocked back and forth, and Moomin gasped at the sensation. He griped tightly at Snufkin’s hips. It was all he could not to drag the murmrik back and forth over him. Whining, tail slapping at the ground, Moomin accepted the best torture of his life; the slow rocking sensation, the fluttering of muscles inside, Snufkin pausing now and then to rub at Moomin’s ears. Just when Moomin was going to beg to pull out and ask for a rough hand job, Snufkin picked up the pace, grabbing Moomin’s face and rocking back and forth like his life depended on it. Eyes fluttering, Moomin was speechless, his body wracked with sensations he couldn’t explain. Snufkin gave a loud cry suddenly and paused, shuddering to a stop. Moomin could only whine at the sudden end, but somewhere in his scrambled mind he understand that Snufkin was done and exhausted. He went to sit up, to help ease off his lover, when Snufkin, gritting his teeth, continued on, the motion rougher than before. Snufkin let out a whimper of pleasure while Moomin bucked his hips forward a few times, unable to contain himself. 

“Sorry! Let me know if I need to stoooaaaAAHHH!” 

Moomin’s vision swam and he gasped heavily while Snufkin let out a softer groan, finally sliding off while Moomin continued to unleash what had been so bent up in him. When they both had recovered, they sought each other amongst the buttons and liquids, and just held each other, breathing. It took some time before they could even speak. They just held each other, breathing, blushing, softly running paws over arms and ever so slightly rubbing noses.  
Dizzy, Moomin finally sat up, his stomach grumbling hungrily. Snufkin’s stomach was also making itself known. The tent was a mess, in the best fashion, but absolutely not a place to sleep. Snufkin looked just as dazed. 

“Okay. Let’s wash off in the lake. Then clean this up. And eat. Need food.” Moomin mumbled. Snufkin nodded his head and tried to wobble his way towards the tent flap when he stood up, but paused. 

“Moomin, I literally cannot move.” Snufkin sounded amused and a bit panicked. 

Moomin quickly swept in, picking up his exhausted husband, kissing him gently. 

“Lucky for you I’m here to take care of everything.” 

“We’re switching roles tomorrow.” Snufkin muttered. Moomin blushed heavily. “I love you, Moomintroll.” Snufkin whispered. 

“I love you too, Snufkin.”


End file.
